Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck with a chuck body having a guide opening and an actuating element, and with at least one interchangeable clamp that can be inserted into the guide opening. In addition, the invention relates to a clamp with a clamp body, a pivot body located in the clamp body, and a chucking element.
Description of the Background Art
Chucks are known in practice, and are offered by the applicant under the designation KZZT. A Clamp, which can be a mandrel, is also known in practice, and are offered by the applicant under the designation ABSIS. In order to change the clamp, it is normally necessary to release the tension linkage from the drawbar using a special wrench. The other clamp must then be placed on the tension linkage, positioned until the mounting holes fit, and then fastened by screws. An alternative installation by a bayonet connection between the drawbar and the clamp is also possible. In this case, the clamp is rotated by an opening angle of the bayonet when set in place, and is rotated to the mounting holes and fastened. Both methods are resource-intensive due to the complicated alignment of the clamp to the chuck prior to installation, and also due to the necessity to use special tools. Moreover, a change in the type of clamp, e.g., changing from a clamping jaw to a mandrel, means that it is necessary to change not only the actual clamp but also the chuck, which means that two components must be changed when changing the clamp.